Pour Ron
by Frudule
Summary: Recueil de oneshot autour de Ron Weasley. Réponse à des multiples défis sur les Pêchés capitaux et sur Noël pour l'instant!
1. Chapter 1

**Jalousie

* * *

**

**note de l'auteur:**

Ce petit one-shot est né grace à un défi de Servane, qui consistait à faire un one-shot court au pairing Ron/Draco sur le thème des péchés capitaux. J'ai choisi la jalousie. Oui je sais, en vrai le péché c'est l'envie mais l'inspiration est venu avec ce thème, j'y peux rien! Bon, vous vous doutez que les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling, par contre vous ignorez sûrement que ce one-shot fait 671 mots. Je suis sûre que vous êtes trés content de le savoir! Lol! Bon allez, zou, à la lecture maintenant! Et quand vous aurez fini de lire, faites évidemment un tour chez Servane pour lire _Envie_, chez Annaoz pour lire _Avarice_, chez Itsuki59 pour lire _Colère_, chez Benelie pour lire _Gourmandise_, chez Moakobar pour lire _Orgueil_, chez Lunatanis pour lire _Paresse_ et chez Anacofleb pour _Luxure_!

* * *

Quand Harry m'en avait parlé, je ne l'avais pas crû… A demi-mots, harassé par les questions d'Hermione, il avait fini par avouer ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… Il avait vu Draco Malfoy en train de pleurer. Lui ! Cette fouine méprisante ! Chialant sur sa pauvre vie de mangemort ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Et quand il a raconté ce sort de magie noire qu'il lui avait lancé, ce Sectum Sempra… Le sang et la douleur que j'imaginais si bien déchirer les entrailles de celui s'était évertué à nous pourrir la vie à Poudlard… Et bien c'était plus fort que moi… Je ressentis une intense exultation ! Je n'ai rien dis évidemment et le rougissement de mes oreilles fut pris pour une désapprobation sévère... Mais quelle sensation à dire vrai... 

Parfois j'y repensais, quand j'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer durant cette guerre. Si jamais ma main se devait de commettre des crimes pour protéger mes amis et bien je me rassurais en me disant que ce serait simplement aussi jubilant que la pensée de cette scène. Après tout ce n'est que le retour de bâton, non ? Les criminels, ce sont ces gens sous ces cagoules. Nous, on est la justice. Voilà ce que je pensais à l'époque.

Mais quand j'ai finalement revu cet sale type, il n'y avait plus rien à lui faire payer. Il tenait le corps de sa mère dans ses bras, sacrifiée pour sauver son fils minable. Et il gémissait. Il sanglotait pour qu'elle revienne à la vie. Lui, l'héritier Malfoy, toujours à rabaisser les autres, il était là, à terre devant mes yeux, et ce condensé d'arrogance avec ses yeux froids et son sourire narquois qui m'avait fait frémir durant des années, il était soudain devenu un être pitoyable, désespéré, trop humain…

Je n'ai plus eu du tout envie de vengeance, ni de combattre, ni de plus rien. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis avancé vers lui et je me suis penché. J'ai attrapé son épaule et lui ai dis de venir avec nous.

Il a relevé la tête vers notre groupe et accorda un regard embué à mes frères, à Hermione, à Harry qui détournait le visage. Puis il me regarda.

Ce que j'ai lu dans ces yeux, je n'en reviens toujours pas. De la jalousie. De la pure jalousie. Irradiant une haine palpable.

Il se releva douloureusement, tremblant, laissant tomber de tout son poids le corps de la défunte. Il se retourna et s'en alla vacillant vers les ténèbres, sans se retourner.

Je voulus le rattraper mais Hermione me retint, la tête basse, martyrisant sa lèvre inférieure de tristesse. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que ce regard signifiait. Cette guerre a épargné ma famille et mes amis. L'amour ne m'a pas quitté. Lui, oui. Me voilà devenu riche de ce qui ne s'achète pas quand à l'opposé, il n'a plus rien. Plus personne.

Nul ne sait ce qu'est devenu le flamboyant Draco Malfoy. Il n'est jamais réapparu après cette nuit.

Même maintenant, des années après, même couvé des doux sourires de ma chère Hermione, même ayant réalisé des ambitions dont je n'osais rêvé, je reviens si souvent à ce souvenir… Je me questionne sans cesse en repensant à ce pâle visage où des mèches blondes de cheveux trop fins étaient collés par les larmes… Je revois sa silhouette frêle... La douleur dans ses traits qui m'avait fait enfin réaliser la personne qu'il pouvait être derrière ces perpétuelles remarques acerbes… Je ressens encore l'intensité de la jalousie dans ses pupilles, le dégoût de s'être fait finalement battre par une belette dans mon genre… Et cette solitude qui l'entourait quand il s'est éloigné, elle me glace le sang à chaque fois que je me rejoue la scène.

Et je n'arrête pas de me demander… Ca m'obsède… Est-ce qu'il avait compris ce soir là, que s'il avait agi différemment, il ne serait plus seul ? Qu'il aurait pu m'avoir, moi ? Juste moi, entièrement moi !


	2. Flocons

**Flocons**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Un nouveau one-shot né d'un défi de la communauté Rouxattitude! Le thème étant : esprit de Noël ... C'est de saison, n'est-ce pas! Il fait 922 mots (Ouah, quelle précision) et j'ai choisi le pairing Ron / Luna... Le texte s'appelle donc Flocons, et Ron y raconte ses vacances d'hiver à ses camarades de chambrée...

* * *

Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé la bouche grande ouverte, tirant la langue vers le ciel ? Entrain de zigzaguer à moitié dans la neige ? Le nez et les oreilles rougies, les lèvres douloureusement gercées par le froid mais un sourire stupide collé à votre visage ? Tout ça pour attraper dans votre bouche le plus grand nombre de flocons possibles !

Déjà c'est un peu idiot à la base, s'évertuer à posséder la neige avant qu'elle ne touche terre mais faire le concours du plus gros mangeur, c'est carrément ridicule, non ?

Et est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà bousculé entre camarades, coups d'épaule légers et petites poussées du bras pour détourner l'autre de son étoile de neige ? Ou alors est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà hissé sur la pointe des pieds, étirant le cou au maximum pour gober le trophée blanc juste avant votre amie ? Au risque de vous attirer de longs regards réprobateurs !

Toutes ces gesticulations dans le seul but de gagner une compétition totalement vaine ! C'est bête mais c'est tellement drôle ! C'est fou, depuis que je connais Luna Lovegood, on n'arrête pas de faire des trucs comme ça. Et ces vacances d'hiver c'est l'apothéose : je vous parlerais bien du concours du bonhomme de neige le plus laid… J'ai gagné avec un cyclope unijambiste au faciès de Rusard. Mais son quintaped agonisant était super quand même. Ou alors je raconterais bien comment on a enchanté du gui pour qu'il poursuive le charmant couple des deux faces de babouin en chef, j'ai nommé Crabbe et Goyle. Il fallait entendre la petite branche se mettre à hurler hystériquement : « Des baisers ! Des baisers ! » quand elle flottait au-dessus d'eux !

Mais vous me détournez de mon histoire là !

Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé du décompte des flocons avalés ! Parce qu'il suffit pas de les avaler ! Alors par moments, elle tourne ses trop grands yeux vers moi et elle annonce de sa voix rêveuse :

« J'en ai trente-six. Et toi, Ronald Weasley? »

Evidemment je déclame que j'en ai plus qu'elle! Ca lui apprendra à m'appeler par mon nom complet ! Et puis, elle ne doit pas réellement compter, n'est-ce pas ? Non… Elle doit rigoler… C'est pas humain d'arriver à savoir combien de flocons ont bien pu se poser sur votre langue et y fondre ! C'est forcément une blague ! Enfin… Je me demande quand même ! Elle a l'air si sérieuse quand elle parle du score!

Et franchement si jamais vous voulez essayer ce jeu, n'oubliez pas de le tester avec une écharpe sur les yeux et l'autre pour seul guide ! Mais quand la voix est trop songeuse pour être efficace, là, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi !

« Ronald, tu devrais aller sur la droite, il y en a qui tombent à ta droite. Mais il y en aussi à ta gauche. Tiens, celui devant toi, il ressemble à une plume tellement il est gros. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être une plume. Tu es sur que tu veux attraper une plume ? Alors fais deux pas. Baisse-toi, il est déjà trop bas. Ah ! Tu l'as pris sur le nez, c'est raté. Visiblement ce n'était pas une plume. Ou alors c'était une plume de Ronflack Cornu qui est devenu invisible parce que tu l'as touché. Oui, je te l'ai déjà dis, les Ronflacks ont des plumes au niveau des talons. En tous cas tu n'es pas très doué à ce jeu, Ronald Weasley, tu n'as avalé aucun flocon. »

Le pire c'était tout de même le jeu inverse… J'étais plié en deux… Elle sort de ces trucs des fois…

« Mais Ronald, quand tu me dis d'aller à droite, c'est la tienne ou la mienne ? Parce que comme je te fais face, c'est inversé… Comment cela, je ne te fais pas face ? Mais je ne vois rien ! Tu es derrière ? Derrière qui ? Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en face de mon derrière ? »

C'était monumental cette crise de fou rire ! Du coup, j'ai été un peu optimiste tout de même… Non, c'était pas très subtil de continuer la partie les deux en même temps à l'aveuglette... On ne sait vraiment pas où on va, les yeux bandés par un foulard… Et alors…

« Ouch ! Il y a quelqu'un qui m'est tombé dessus ! Ah ! C'est bien toi Ronald ! J'ai eu peur un moment que ce ne soit un garmandator bimandibulaire sur moi! Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait chuter ? C'était pas fait exprès, vraiment ? C'est dommage… »

C'est ce qu'elle a dit ! « C'est dommage ! » Bon sang, vous en connaissez beaucoup des filles qui regrettent qu'un grand idiot dans mon genre ne les fassent pas tomber dans la neige volontairement ? Moi pas ! C'est fou, non ? Complètement fou…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Tu devines pas ? Bien sûr que je l'ai embrassé ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Tu me demandes ce que ça fait d'embrasser Loufoca Lovegood ? Loufoca, tu dis ?Ah, ça, je sais pas.

Par contre embrasser une fille qu'on aime et qui s'appelle Luna, ça, maintenant, je sais !

Et je peux te dire que c'est bien dommage pour toi que ce soit MA copine maintenant ! Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'on te dise un jour dans ta vie que tes baisers sont meilleurs que des flocons de neige !


End file.
